1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to hybrid vehicles and more particularly to an apparatus for delivering power to a hybrid vehicle including a powertrain having a power take-off (PTO) coupling.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid vehicles having both an internal combustion engine and an electric motor for supplying operating power to the vehicle generally provide greater operating efficiency than conventional vehicles in which the operating power is supplied by an engine alone. However, there is significant cost and complexity associated with incorporating hybrid drive components in existing vehicles and substantial re-design of the vehicle is commonly required. Accordingly, there remains a need for methods and apparatus for implementing hybrid functionality in vehicles.